bitterSWEET
by xXLive.Laugh.LoveXx
Summary: Lacus, an innocent homeschooled girl, is introduced to a new environment, college. Now living all alone, she learns that she has to overcome the obstacles that stand in her way, along with the help of her friends. Pairings will change along the way.


**bitterSWEET**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. I just created the plotline. )

**Warning**: The rating of this fanfic might be changed in the future.

12:00 AM

The church bell chimes, cutting through the silence like a blade through air. The campus(1) is deserted: students have returned back to their dorms; professors are casually walking to their cars. Besides the starting of car engines and the gates to the campus opening and closing, the only sound that accompanied the bells is the soft chirps of the crickets. However, one delinquent destroys the night's tranquility.

xXx

For the young man, tonight was a night for passion, to display feelings that have been burning within him. Among all of the silent classrooms, screams and shouts could be heard from the closet adjacent to health department. A large ruckus is made for quite awhile, as the things within knock down various props and equipment. The noise lasts for a little longer, and now there was total silence.

Without disturbing the peace, the young man quietly slips from the room, leaving a small gap between the door and wall. The hushed thuds of the man's shoes echo throughout the hallway. Left, right, left, right. He breathes heavily, but as he makes his way to the end of the hall, his breathing has slowed down and returns to normal. He makes a turn and does not look back at the door.

xXx

"Ahhh." A light squeal is let out by a pink- haired lady. "Father, arigatou goszaimasu! It's perfect, absolutely perfect."

The man beside the young lady chuckled in response to his daughter's gleeful reaction. "So I suppose you will be able to adjust to this neighborhood quite nicely."

The lady nodded. "Everything about this place goes beyond what I expected. I am even more anxious to start schooling." She giggled.

The man wore a light smile. "That's good. Everything from home is already placed in this condo of yours. The unpacking is even done too. Do you need help arranging your belongings?"

The lady thought. _This is my new start. I shall do it all on my own now. I will show everyone at home I am not just a little girl anymore. I am a grown woman._ "It is okay, father. I would hate to trouble you. I can do this all on my own."

The man sighed. "Alright, but if you have any troubles call home. Your mother and I would come here right away."

As much as the lady was grateful for her doting parents, she couldn't help feel useless. "Thanks," she said with a forced smile. "I will definitely call."

With that, the man stepped back into his limousine and the limo took off, leaving the lady to herself. _Ahh it is so tranquil here. And to think I have my own home and away from my parents for the first time. No more ho--._ The pink-haired lady caught herself from drifting into a nice, long reverie. _I guess I should fix-up the place first._

xXx

"Waaaah." The lady leaps onto her bed face down. "I'm finished!" she yelled in triumph. Her newly furnished room was full of sparkling accessories, such as a round, pink sparkled framed mirror, a pale purple and blue comforter with silver stars, and star-shaped ceiling lights. Everything is coordinated to inspire a 'fairy princess, dream world' theme to keep her spirits up. _Hm what should I do now?_

Being new to the neighborhood, the young lady stepped out of the door and breaths in the fresh air, very much unlike the air that surrounds Heliopolis. Her hair is blown by the winds. It is so refreshing. "Ahh."

"Hey! New girl!" a voice calls from next door. The lady pivoted around to face an older woman with a kind, generous face. "Welcome to Bryony Square."

"Hold on a moment." She walks next door and gave a sincere bow. "Konichiwa. My name is Lacus Clyne."

The woman laughed. "Such a polite young lady." She returns the courteous gesture by introducing herself and holding out her hand. "My name is Hiroko(2) Genji. I'm pleased to meet you Lacus."

Lacus is flattered and bows again. "Arigatou, Genji- san."

Again the woman laughed. "You may call me Hiroko."

"Hai!"

"So, are you living by yourself?" Hiroko asked. Lacus nodded. "If you need any help I'm usually home by 4. Hm I also have a garden in my backyard. You can come to visit or tend to it anytime you like."

Lacus, surprised, lowered her head. "Thank you so much."

"Ahh it is no problem. I get lonely too while my son is off to college. Oh that reminds me, do you go to the academy of the fine arts?"

"Hai. I'm a transfer student and…" Lacus suddenly remembered something. _I need to get my schedule and supply list today so I can prepare!_ She bowed. "I'm so sorry I forgot to pick up my schedule. Between unpacking and organizing I completely forgot. I'm sorry I have to hurry before the information receptionist leaves." She dashes away.

"Bye," Hikoro called. "Good luck!"

xXx

Lacus is panting as she reaches the main building. Because she does not have a car, she had to ride her bicycle to get all the way here, a good 8 miles.

"Um," she hesitated. "Eexcuse me? I'm here to pick up my class schedule and the list of textbooks I will need for the semester."

The chair swiveled, and Lacus is face to face a beautiful brunette. "Why hello there," she said in an unnaturally kind voice. "Just give me your name and I'll print everything for you right now."

Lacus, who is still a little nervous, responds, "Lacus Clyne."

"Ahh okay." The lady quickly types something in her laptop, and within a matter of seconds, all of the paperwork Lacus needs is handed to her. "Here you go, Miss Clyne. I wish you luck on your new semester. Tata."

As Lacus was walking out, she could only think _strange lady._ Lost in her thoughts again, Lacus accidentally bumps into a person, an impact that causes both her and the worker to collapse. "I'm so sorry!" Lacus called, noticing all of the paperwork that was spilled all over the office floor. "Gomen, gomen."

She got down on her knees and desperately tries to retrieve all of the papers. The brown-hair girl chuckled at how the girl was overreacting. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She got up and helps the pink-haired girl up. "I'm Miriallia Haw, a sophomore of this school. And you are?"

Lacus smiled. _People sure are friendly._ "Hi, my name is Lacus Clyne. I'm a transfer sophomore student."

"Oh really? That's cool. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Lacus handed over her class list.

"Hmm- vocals, health, calculus, global studies, biology. Sorry the only class we share together is health, but I'm sure I can get my friends to show you around."

Stunned by the hospitality, Lacus blushed with embarrassment. "It's okay. I can find my way around the campus."

Miriallia smiled. "Let's exchange numbers just in case. Oh and by the way, call me Miri."

Lacus smiled. _Miri- my first friend_.

xXx

(1) The campus of Orb's Truce Academy of the Fine Arts lies on the outskirts of the Heliopolis.

(2) The name Hiroko means generous.

Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please review; it helps to keep me motivated and to know the readers want me to continue this story.


End file.
